Phénix
by Ninlhinn
Summary: [Fanfic Aventures][Fic poème] Laissé à lui-même après avoir semé la dévastation sur le monde, un semi-démon pense à ce qu'il a vécu et apprend. /!\ Cette fan-fic n'est pas canon avec la fin de la saison 2 d'Aventures ! (Oui je suis mauvais pour résumer.)


**Bonsoir ! =)**  
 **J'espère que cette petite fanfic vous plaira, j'ai pris un plaisir intense à l'écrire, surtout la partie poème. Cette fic n'es sûrement pas exempt de défauts, aucun écrit ne peut l'être, mais je pense tout de même qu'elle sera plutôt agréable à lire. Bon, c'est clair, je ne suis pas doué DU TOUT pour faire des résumer... Nah, tant pis alors.**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar, et Bob à lui-même. Je ne touche rien pour mes écrits sinon la satisfaction d'écrire et de satisfaire ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne.**  
 **Merci de ne pas vous approprier ces dits-écrits, surtout le poème, que j'ai écrit moi-même et qui me tient tout particulièrement à coeur. Si vous souhaitez l'utiliser, intégralement ou juste en partie, ce serait vraiment très gentil de votre part de me citer comme auteur original, j'y ai consacré de nombreuses heures :)  
** **Oh et d'ailleurs, le poème s'appelle "Phénix".**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La lame d'acier traçait son chemin à travers la chair, dessinant un fin sillon sanglant sur la peau zébrée de cicatrices, une rivière écarlate et brillante.  
 _Et une de plus…  
_ Oui, une longue trace rouge de plus sur ce bras, une autre blessure brûlante, une autre entaille pour oublier la douleur.  
Tout en grimaçant, il tira la manche de la robe de mage crasseuse et en lambeaux sur son avant bras, recouvrant la chair meurtrie et rougie par les passages répétés du couteau.  
Oui, une journée de plus dans ce monde morne et fade qu'était le sien. Une journée de plus à regretter.  
Oui, une seconde de plus à se haït et à se craindre, une seconde de plus à se méfier de soi-même, à se détester plus que tout.  
Et pourtant, aucune larme n'humidifiait son œil. Aucune larme ne lui venait. Rien, rien du tout. Peut-être cela faisait-il déjà si longtemps que la douleur n'était qu'une compagne parmi tant d'autre ? Peut-être cela faisait-il déjà si longtemps que la honte et la peur qu'il éprouvait lui étaient devenues plus familières que l'espoir et la confiance. D'ailleurs, de l'espoir, il n'en avait plus vraiment. Peut-être bien quelques fragments, perdus dans le ciel nocturne et dans ses cicatrices. Il n'espérait plus grand-chose de ce monde désormais, sinon sa ration quotidienne de souffrance et de terreur.  
D'ailleurs… d'ailleurs la nuit venait de tomber. Assis sur les pavés glacés et trempés de la ville, il vit lentement se brouiller l'azur, lentement apparaître et se flouter les larmes glacées, brillantes et lointaines qui flottaient dans le ciel. Et une fois de plus, il entonna à voix basse :

 _Incendiés, calcinés, asséchés, embrasés…_

 _Aucun de mes yeux ne veut plus_  
 _Vous pleurer tous, te pleurer toi._  
 _Maudite soit donc cette voix,_  
 _Maudite soit cette chair nue !_

 _Je voudrais tant pouvoir vous rendre_  
 _La vie que je vous ai volée_  
 _Et tous les rêves arrachés_  
 _Mais mon sanglot est fait de cendres._

 _Allez partez, fuyez, aimez, oubliez, adorez,_  
 _Vous qui n'êtes plus là, vous le méritez bien !_  
 _Je vous abhorre tant, ô comme je vous hais_  
 _Maudites flammes d'or qui brûlèrent nos liens !_

 _Je ne possède le pouvoir_  
 _Ni par mes pleurs ni par mes mains_  
 _De vous rendre votre destin_  
 _Et de me redonner espoir._

 _Je hais ce sang qui est en moi_  
 _Comme je hais ce que j'ai fait_  
 _Comme me nargue le passé,_  
 _Cet enchevêtrement d'émoi._

 _Vivre éternellement, renaître de ses cendres_  
 _Détruire l'ancien monde en l'inondant de flammes_  
 _Ne me guérira pas et encor moins mon âme._  
 _Alors pourquoi devoir vivre dans ses méandres ?_

 _Tout réduire en cendres, en ruines,_  
 _Ne fait que semer en l'esprit_  
 _De noires graines de folie,_  
 _Du désespoir le sombre insigne._

 _D'un simple revers de la main_  
 _J'ai enflammé tous les nuages,_  
 _Brisé une amitié sans âge,_  
 _Fait s'évaporer mon destin._

 _Si c'est pour vous pleurer, je hais l'éternité._

D'un mouvement de la main, il créa une flammèche, qui dansa lentement entre ses doigts, parcourant les cicatrices encore fraîches. Elle semblait presque vivante cette petite création pourpre et dorée, parcourue de reflets irisés, qui glissait sans un bruit sur la peau du mage.  
Il regardait le mur de la bâtisse juste en face de lui, les yeux vides. La seule flamme qui y dansait était le pâle reflet de celle entre ses mains, qui prenait des formes étranges et fantastiques.  
Toujours assis au fond de la ruelle, il entendit un crépitement dans l'air, comme des braises que l'on ravivait et, instantanément, son cœur se serra.  
Il ferma rageusement le poing, étouffant la petite flamme, qui se dissipa en fumée.  
Un homme plutôt jeune, un long sourire sur les lèvres et vêtu d'habits longs et écarlates, s'avançait tranquillement vers le semi-démon. Alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus, le pyromage pu discerner sur son visage un bouc court et soigneusement entretenu. Mais ce qui le fit frissonner de rage fut de voir ses yeux mordorés et brillant d'un faible éclat, fendus en leur centre à la manière des reptiles.  
\- Enfin je te retrouve ! Ça n'a vraiment pas été une tâche aisée, tu le sais Balthazar ?  
Le mage grimaça et serra les dents, se forçant à ne pas se jeter sur l'individu qui s'était placé juste devant lui.  
\- Je sais que ça a dû te faire de la peine mais il est temps pour toi de comprendre que c'était inévitable. Viens avec moi.  
\- Inévitable ?  
Le pyromage cracha à la figure de son père, le considérant avec un regard plein de haine et de dédain.  
\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce qui était censé se passer. Tu m'as assuré que tu les épargnerais !  
Enoch soupira devant l'attitude de son fils. Ce n'était pas vraiment ainsi qu'il imaginait la rencontre. Certes, il ne pensait pas non plus qu'il bondirait de joie en le voyant mais… de là à lui cracher à la figure ainsi ?  
\- Je comptais bien les épargner Balthazar, crois-moi. Ce n'est pas ma faute si la situation a… hum, échappé à mon contrôle.

Le regard noir que lui jeta son fils le laissa de marbre cette fois-ci.  
Ce dernier attendit d'ailleurs plusieurs secondes avant de répondre, laissant flotter ce moment de silence un instant.  
\- Pourquoi tu as attendu aussi longtemps ?  
Enoch n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de répondre.  
\- Eh bien, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, te retrouver n'était vraiment pas chose aisée.  
\- Ça t'a pris un mois de me retrouver ? Tout en sachant pertinemment où je me trouverais ?

Le démon ne répondit pas. Son fils touchait un point plutôt juste sur le coup.

\- Tu as mis un mois… tu as mis un mois pour me retrouver ? Un mois ? Il ne t'a suffi que de deux minutes pour réduire des vies à néant ! Il ne t'a suffi que de quelques minutes pour briser la mienne et il t'a fallu un mois pour en suivre les fragments jusqu'à moi ?  
\- C'est exact.

Enoch avait répondu très calmement, comme ci tout ce que son fils venait de lui lancer ne l'affectait pas le moins du monde.

\- Mais il serait peut-être aussi pour toi de te rendre compte de ce que tu es, de qui tu es, de ce que nous sommes, de ce à quoi tu es destiné. Tu ne peux pas mourir comme le feraient ces humains. Nous sommes plus puissants qu'eux, nous sommes destinés à vivre avec ce monde, nous sommes voués à répandre la destruction pour qu'il puisse renaître. A l'origine de toute création est la destruction. La destruction est synonyme de changement, nous sommes l'incarnation de ce changement. Nous ne sommes pas maléfiques, bien au contraire, notre tâche est tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturelle et bénéfique.

Le démon s'arrêta quelques secondes, regardant son fils avec pitié.

\- Tu sais bien que lorsqu'un volcan entre en éruption, les terres qui en subissent la rage deviennent plus fertiles après ? C'est là notre rôle, amener le monde à sa fin pour qu'il puisse redevenir jeune. Les humains ont tendance à ne voir qu'à court terme, et pas sur le long terme, comme nous le faisons nous. Cela est dû à leur vie si courte et leur incroyable cupidité. Les as-tu vus ? Pour avoir vécu avec eux durant des centaines d'années, je peux te l'affirmer, nous sommes bien moins destructeurs pour ce monde qu'ils ne le sont. Nous sommes un ouragan, qui force à tout reconstruire en meilleur. Eux ne sont que des parasites, qui sapent les fondations même de la nature !

Bob regarda les yeux reptiliens de son père, y déversant tout son mépris.  
\- Et c'est aussi du fait de leur si courte vie qu'ils possèdent une capacité dont vous semblez démuni... démon. Eux sont capables d'aimer ce monde, de voir sa beauté. Eux sont capables de s'aimer, de vivre pour aimer, de vivre pour ne rien faire. Eux peuvent profiter de l'existence.

Le démon fut étonné par le vouvoiement employé par son fils. Malgré cela, il le regarda d'un air calme et lui répondit :  
\- Aimer ce monde ? Voir sa beauté ? Vivre pour aimer ? Profiter de l'existence ? Ils ne savent rien faire de tout cela, bien au contraire. J'ai vécu parmi eux bien plus longtemps que toi mon fils et...  
\- Vous avez vécu parmi des humains corrompus par votre présence. Le monde n'est pas aussi noire que vous le décrivez. Vous vous enfermez dans des illusions puériles et ridicules. Il semblerait que pour vous, seuls les démons soient des êtres bons. Vous êtes pitoyable.  
\- Jusque là j'ai accepté ton refus de venir avec moi. Mais maintenant, il serait temps que tu arrêtes de faire l'enfant. Tu as une tâche à accomplir. Rejoins-moi, parcourons ce monde. Et purifions-le.

Le ton d'Enoch avait été parfaitement explicite. C'était un ordre. La réponse du semi-démon fut très claire.

\- Jamais.

Enoch soupira, comme s'il s'attendait à cette réponse.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant alors ? Si tu refuses ma proposition, que vas-tu faire ? Tu vas errer à jamais sur le Cratère, te lamentant et ne désirant que mourir. Et tu te suicideras, tu mourras, et le sacrifice de tes amis aura été vain.  
\- Le « sacrifice» de mes amis ? Tu te moques de moi ?! Tu as massacré tout le monde sans distinction ! Et leur mort n'était en rien un sacrifice !  
\- Eh bien… tu peux le considérer ainsi, mais il n'en reste pas moins que ce fut tout de même une belle mort que de choisir de rendre son ami à son père. Pour moi, c'est un magnifique sacrifice que l'on a eu là.  
\- Par ta faute ! Tu m'avais pro… !  
\- Oui, oui, je t'avais promis de les laisser en vie. Mais reviens à la réalité. Est-ce vraiment si important ? Ta vie a bien plus de valeur que la leur, c'est un fait. Mais soit, imaginons que tu refuses de m'accompagner. Crois-tu vraiment que mourir seul leur rendra justice ? Crois-tu que…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Sur les joues du pyromage, les larmes coulaient en un flot continu et brillant.  
Enoch s'agenouilla et s'apprêta à prendre son fils dans ses bras pour le réconforter.  
Brusquement, Bob tendit la main vers lui et projeta une lance de flammes mordorées, auxquelles se joignaient des étincelles lumineuses. Une explosion secoua la ruelle, la remplissant de lueurs brûlantes. Son père fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière et s'écrasa par terre, ses vêtements calcinés à l'endroit où la magie l'avait frappé. Il resta étendu sur le sol pendant plusieurs minutes, observant le ciel noir de nuages. La foudre craquela le ciel à de nombreuses reprises, s'abattant sur les bâtiments proches. Puis il se releva et épousseta ses habits d'un geste calme, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Mourir hein ?  
La voix du mage était complètement brisée par les larmes.  
\- Arrête de te moquer de moi. Tu crois que je ne sais pas que je ne peux pas mourir simplement ? Qu'il ne suffit pas de me saigner ou de me transpercer le cœur ? Que me mutiler ne change rien ? Que je renais incessamment ?

Enoch grimaça à cette mention. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que son fils sache cela.

\- Balthazar, viens avec moi. Je te l'ai dit, c'était inévitable que tes amis meurent. J'ai juste choisi de leur accorder une mort rapide et indolore.  
\- En me condamnant à une torture éternelle.  
\- Bal…  
\- TAIS-TOI ! ILS NE M'APPELAIENT PAS BALTHAZAR ! PAS PLUS QU'OCTAVIUS ! PAS PLUS QUE BARNABE ! J'ETAIS BOB, BOB ! ET TU AS REDUIT CE NOM EN POUSSIERE ! Juste... Juste comme ça ! Tu n'en avais rien à faire et tu n'en as toujours rien à faire, réduire des vies, des histoires, des amitiés, des amours, à néant, pour toi, on dirait que ce n'est qu'un passe-temps !

La réplique de son fils arracha un grognement de douleur au démon. Ils se contemplèrent tous deux dans les yeux, la pluie formant un fin rideau entre eux. Aucun d'entre eux ne bougeait, s'affrontant du regard. Les yeux du demi-démon étaient complètement rongés par les larmes et, pourtant, ils brûlaient d'une rage noire et ardente. Enoch s'arracha au regard accusateur de son fils et soupira longuement.

\- Très bien. Et maintenant ? Que vas-tu faire donc ?  
\- La seule chose qui ait encore du sens pour moi.  
\- Tu veux mourir c'est ça ? Tu veux rejoindre tes amis dans la mort ? Eh bien, laisse-moi t'en dissuader. Il n'y a rien après la mort. Rien d'autre qu'un vide énorme, que rien ne peut combler.  
\- Tu crois que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte ? dit Bob en ricanant.

Sans que le démon n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il planta la lame d'acier à l'emplacement de son coeur une dizaine de fois, arrachant à chaque coup une gerbe de sang fumant, de la chair et des braises. Puis il passa la lame effilée sur sa trachée, faisant s'écouler le liquide chaud à gros bouillons.  
 _Et une fois de plus, je ne meurs pas.  
_ Les yeux rivés sur son père, il le défia d'intervenir. Il le supplia de le tuer une fois pour toute, de mettre fin à cette malédiction qu'était celle de ne pas pouvoir mourir. Le vrilla son regard dans le sien, jusqu'à ce qu'Enoch ne se retourne et fasse deux pas en avant, avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de braises rougeoyantes.  
Puis patiemment, il attendit la douleur. Ce furent d'abord ses entrailles qui entrèrent en combustion. Puis peu à peu, ce fut au tour de tout son torse, qui commença à se craqueler. En-dessous de la robe de mage, des fissures noires apparaissaient, luisant quelque fois d'une couleur écarlate. Et puis ce furent ses bras, ses jambes, son cou, son visage. Tous se mirent à le brûler intérieurement, se craquelant à l'extérieur, ne laissant comme unique image du pyromage que celle d'un charbon à visage humain.  
Ses veines le brûlaient, il désirait crier, pleurer, s'arracher la peau. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire de tout cela. Et puis, même s'il le désirait, d'un autre côté, il désirait plus encore subir cette douleur, la ressentir encore et encore.  
 _Et une haine de plus à entretenir pour l'éternité…_  
 _Et une nouvelle éternité à endurer…_


End file.
